<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too you by DraketheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122727">Too you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon'>DraketheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saberiri week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artoria def has scars, Artoria has scars you can't change my mind, F/F, Fluff, GIVE SERVANTS SCARS DW, Irisviel is a sap, Scar Stories, a bit of angst, anyway, hope you enjoy!, since she works different then other Servants, snuggles, the einzberns are horrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artoria took Irisviel’s arm in her hand, tracing her warm fingers over Irisviel’s skin. Irisviel watched her through her lashes. Artoria’s hair shone dimly in the light of their room. Her blue-green eyes glowed in the shadow’s of her bangs. “You have scars.” Artoria looked up. “Faint, but they are there. What happened, Irisviel?”<br/>Irisviel sighed. “They aren’t that bad, really.” Artoria gave her a look, and she giggled. “Your’s are far worse.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saberiri week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4! The prompt was Injury / Scars | Intimacy and as you might have guessed from the tags I'm doing scars! Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Artoria took Irisviel’s arm in her hand, tracing her warm fingers over Irisviel’s skin. Irisviel watched her through her lashes. Artoria’s hair shone dimly in the light of their room. Her blue-green eyes glowed in the shadow’s of her bangs. “You have scars.” Artoria looked up. “Faint, but they are there. What happened, Irisviel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irisviel sighed. “They aren’t that bad, really.” Artoria gave her a look, and she giggled. “Your’s are far worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artoria . . . the amount of scars she had was startling. Irisviel had traced them in the middle of the night, knew the stories that came with each, yet still she had trouble wrapping her mind around the sheer amount Artoria carried. Her skin was a tapestry of nicks and scratches, of close calls that could have been worse. And there were worse ones. The angry knot of silver skin that dipped from the base of Artoria’s neck, down her collarbone into her chest. There was another on the top of her left thigh, an arrow that had sunk into her flesh. A cut along her side hinted at a time when a sword had slipped through her armor. No matter where Artoria went, she carried her battles with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her strength was breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pain was heart wrenching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But each scar made up Artoria, had shaped her into the person she was. The person who now laid by Irisviel’s side, with her loose golden hair and blazing eyes and gentle gaze. A warrior, a king, a woman. So strong and powerful, so gentle and caring. Irisviel felt her lips tick up. She scooted close and fit her head underneath Artoria’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I could tell you, since you have told me about yours.” Irisviel tangled her fingers in Artoria’s. “The Einzbern homunculi are often thrown outside the castle to prove their strength. There’s a bounded field that will keep us out for a day. You’ve seen my home, it is almost always snowing, and wolf packs roam the area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artoria’s fingers tightened on hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irisviel tilted her head up and pressed a kiss against Artoria’s jaw. “It is alright. I survived, like you did so many times before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artoria ducked her head. “It is still not right. I am sorry that you had to go through that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irisviel smiled softly. “I am not, for it led me to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>